


pork boi

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: They meet at a part-time songwriting course.





	pork boi

**Author's Note:**

> The Manga: *happens*  
> Me: *sprinkling fanfic all around* this is fine

They meet at a part-time songwriting course.

Porco works a menial job in the daytime to pay the bills. His music experience is limited to his years as a jazz band kid. He left it behind upon graduating, never thinking that the old bug would ever bite him again. 

After a failed attempt at studying something “stable” and taking a shitty bar job to pay the bills, Porco found himself aching to make music again. 

Although his old drum kit was gathering dust at his parent’s house, he didn’t see the harm in taking some community college courses. For old time’s sake, he even broke out his drumsticks to start practicing again. 

Pieck’s different from him in terms of experience. She spent most of her childhood behind a piano or in the stands of a choir. After a lucky break and a few connections, she nabbed a somewhat steady lounge singing gig. She even does weddings. At the moment she’s trying to branch out to different venues. 

She’s in the course for similar reasons as him – they both want to grow as artists. Pieck hopes the songwriting course will open a new door for her career and Porco just wants to get back into making music again. Working a shitty bar job just isn’t doing it for him anymore.

After the first class, they find one another on a train headed east. He’s listening to Duke Ellington when he notices her sitting across from her. 

Pieck proves to be a friendly voice during their first real conversation. Over the course of the bus ride, they talk inspirations and day jobs.

Porco spares her the more boring details of his current profession. Truthfully, there’s not much to be said when all he does is sing in the shower and practice drum rudiments in his spare time. 

Pieck herself talks about her main survival job. Between singing gigs and the class, she helps a friend teaching a children’s choir. She does it because the kids are surprisingly sweet and the pay keeps her lights on. 

In terms of inspirations, they share a few similarities. He’s not surprised that she has half his playlist memorized, her being a lounge singer and all.  _ Autumn Leaves, Fly Me To The Moon, Take the ‘A’ Train, _ she’s sung it all. 

What does surprise him, however, is that Pieck just happens to be a die-hard fan of Depeche Mode, out of all things. 

Before her stop comes up, Pieck invites Porco to one of her gigs. There’s a less-shitty bar downtown that she sings in on Friday nights. It’s a far cry from the lounges or weddings she usually does, but she finds the appeal in it. 

Most people at her usual gigs just want to hear the same songs over and over again. Pieck has nothing against the songs she sang growing up, but they don’t leave any room for her to grow. 

Performing at different venues for less pay allows her to try new things, whether it be original works or covers of songs outside her usual repertoire. 

They exchange numbers before Pieck leaves the bus. To Porco’s chagrin, she writes his name in her phone as  _ ‘pork boi.’ _

Soon enough, Pieck stop comes and she bids him goodbye before exiting the bus. As the vehicle pulls away, Porco keeps his gaze affixed to the window. Ella Fitzgerald plays through his headphones as he watches Pieck cross a street and enter an apartment building. 

He then clears his schedule to attend her gig. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk i really like the idea of Pieck being a vocalist and Porco being a drummer.


End file.
